Oddities of the Internet
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: They turned down an afternoon of sushi and yellowtail with their friends. Now, that was the biggest mistake, EVER.


**A/N: This just hit me after watching some reaction video to '2 Girls 1 Cup'. It's set BEFORE Goodbye Zoey, but both Chase and Zoey are at PCA. Okay? Okay**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, and I'm ecstatic that I'm not the owner of the god-awful video. I advise not to watch it because you WILL be scarred for life. But if you're feeling brave, then…I warned you. And I'll be curious of your reaction…**

* * *

**Oddities of the Internet**

They were bored on a Saturday.

And they were almost desperate to do anything, so on this Saturday, Chase and Michael wanted to do a special broadcast of The Chase & Michael Show, and er, featuring Logan. They set up the camera, pointing towards them, and set up the software, so students everywhere could watch. Chase and Michael's web-cast became more popular, and their routines became more humorous.

"Okay, PCA people!" Chase introduced, into the camera. "I'm Chase, representing Boston!"

"And this is your boy, Mike from the ATL!"

"Welcome to _The Chase & Michael Show_!" they said, in unison, and the camera panned over to Logan, making Michael add in a neutral voice, as he pointed in Logan's direction. "Featuring Logan from California…"

"Hey! Beverley Hills. Thank you," he corrected with a roll of his eyes, and sat in between them. Chase sighed, and discreetly rolled his eyes, and then grinned addressing the public.

"Now, we've been getting many more requests from you guys for the three of us to watch this 2 Girls 1 Cup video, so you guys can see our reaction to the video. To be honest, we've watched only a couple reactions, and don't really know what it is. But it has to be something completely gross. But we love you guys, so this is for you!"

"It's true, we do!" Michael added, drawing a heart in the air with his two index fingers.

"Ladies, Maxwell Hall, 148, you know my digits," Logan said, with a flirty wink, and a smirk. Chase and Michael decided to ignore that, as Chase was out of the shot, typing the address in the web browser. They could only speculate on what it was, and Chase was about to hit the enter button, as the viewer count rose steady.

"Okay, I'm hitting enter. You guys ready?"

"Let's get it on!"

"Yeah, let's get it over with. I have to tan soon…"

xxxxxxxx

"Okay, remember that we haven't seen this video before, so this reaction is totally real," Michael reminded the audience while looking into the camera, and Logan nudged him, and got Chase's attention too.

"Dude, it's starting…"

The room was silent with some weird piano music that played. In what appeared to be an office, there were two women that were engaging in foreplay, and so far, they were only wide eyes, and being the guys they were, they were even a little intrigued.

"Okay, this isn't too bad. I mean, it's just – OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Chase's face twisted into one of pure disgust, as Michael began his reaction. Chase would never look at peanut better the same again.

EVER.

"This just killed peanut better for me. My poor eyes. My poor green eyes, man!"

"I've been desensitized to ice-cream, dude! You know how bad that is?!" came Michael's ranting. "Oh, God, these girls are going on a one-way trip to hell…"

"We're already there!"

Logan was on the brink of vomiting, and gagged, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Oh my God. Oh, man! Please, don't tell me they're licking _shit_ out of a fucking cup!" Another gag. Logan's cheeks almost puffed out, as he willed himself not to puke, and his stomach lurched forward.

"Oh my God!" Chase yelled, frantically. He was scarred for life. It was gross, yet he couldn't turn away. Who the hell did this, and even if they were paid was it worth it? "No, no, no… She swallowed it. She _swallowed_…it…"

Michael couldn't move as he blinked, watching the women induce their own vomiting on each other.

"Ew, what is that in the puke? Like bad spaghetti…" Michael questioned, and then visibly paled, if that was even possible. "Those are some nasty girls. _Nas-tee_!"

"I think I'm gonna – " and before anyone could say anything, Chase was entirely red in the face from shock, disgust and slight confusion. It really made his skin crawl, and he cringed, badly. And a horrible retching noise came from Logan, as he stuck his head out of the window, and puked on the flowers below.

Pee and puke. Same difference.

xxxxxx

"Okay, now, our closing thoughts, Michael?"

"Whoever made this video needs to be shot! Thanks for ruining ice-cream and peanut butter, man's greatest invention. You're a freak!" Michael rubbed his head. "I need some serious therapy now… I mean, who does THAT?!"

"Okay, let's wrap it boys, Logan?"

"This is for all my boys at PCA, and anyone watching: If you see these girls on the street, DON'T KISS THEM! They have shit breath, literally, and no amount of Listerine will EVER take away the smell! This was the most disgusting thing ever, and now I'm going to have Quinn _attempt_ to erase that part of my memory!" Logan yelled, and stormed out of the dorm, the door slamming the door behind him.

"And now mine," Chase said, trying to ignore the nausea, coming up. His really bad gag reflexes were acting now. He cleared his throat, awkwardly, crossing his legs. "Well, there are some things in this life, you don't see. That, people, was one of them! I'm quite nauseous now. So signing off, and about to blow chunks, this is Chase Matthews. Peace out, PCA…"

Chase sighed, turning off the camera.

"Dude, I gotta go get some air…"

"Oh God, my _untainted _eyes…"

And Chase Matthews ran out of the dorm room quite quickly, slapping a hand over his mouth.

They were really things that were left unseen. Michael only heard the following:

"_Hey great show! Your reactions were hilarious!"_

_Cue loud retching noise._

"_He puked all over my swab doll house! Arghhhh!"_

They should have gone to Sushi Rox with the girls instead on this particular Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: There's a little humour oneshot for you guys. There's no romance, just humour. Again, that '2 Girls 1 Cup' isn't mine! And I warn you! DON'T WATCH IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH! I was stupid to and now I'm scarred for life. I didn't puke, but still. Nasty, as Michael said. **

**Review, but DON'T WATCH THE VIDEO! Off to bed now…**

**-Erika**


End file.
